It Always Takes An Accident
by WingJade
Summary: Squeal to 'Love's Power Breaks Held Hands'. Yamachi/Taito, and hints of Takari and Daiken


This is my sequel to 'Love's Power Breaks Held Hands' **** ****

This is my sequel to 'Love's Power Breaks Held Hands'. It makes a little more sense to read the other one first, but you don't have to read the other to enjoy this. 

//_word// _= Flashback 

//word// = Thoughts

**__**

word = Song lyrics

****

It Always Takes An Accident 

Taichi stared at the kitchen ceiling. // _"Taichi, how can you even *say* that? You know what you did? You ripped out my heart, threw it down, *stepped* on it, and spat on what was left. But you know what? I still love you. Even so, I have to say this. I need you to leave, please. *I* don't want to see you here, ever again. Good-bye, Taichi."// _

//Damn it…You're such a blockhead, Taichi. Of course he didn't believe me…not after what I did.// 

//_Get away from me, you disgusting faggot! I never want to see you again!// _

Taichi grabbed his jacket. He needed to just get **out**, somewhere, it didn't matter where! Just out, out, out! He ran outside, into the street. A car horn blared. 

Yamato picked up the phone. "Takeru?" The younger boy seemed to be crying. "What's wrong? Where are you? Are you hurt?" 

"N-No. But Taichi…Taichi…Taichi…" 

He could almost feel Takeru cringe as he shouted, "What **about** Taichi?" 

"He got hit…by a car…They took him to the-Yamato?" The older blonde stared at the phone. Taichi? It couldn't be, it couldn't. //If I had just let him stay here…he would be…// He slammed down on that thought. Taichi was **not** dead. 

**__**

You have always been shining so brightly

Your smiling face is just like a tiny star

I have been treasuring it (Eternal starlight)

//But if he is…my fault! I'm sorry, Taichi…// He tossed himself onto the sofa. //I should've been there! Instead I had to be proud and slam the door in his face! He said he loved me! Stupid! Stupid!// 

**__**

On this day I could not come and protect you

I just hold my tears of regret inside

I'm still feeling the pain 

(I won't forget you, sweetheart)

Yamato let sudden, intense, sobs shake his body. The phone rang again. He ignored it, still sobbing, and Daisuke's voice came through the speaker. "Yamato! Taichi's alive, but he keeps screaming for you! And crying! He needs you! This could be the last time he ever wakes up! Please, Yamato! You have-" The machine cut him off. For a few minutes, the message didn't click in the Chosen Child of Friendship's mind. Then it slammed into his head like a hammer. Taichi was alive, and he needed him. An entire lifetime of watching out for Takeru and months of watching out for Taichi took over. Yamato ran to the closet, grabbed his jacket, and ran from the apartment. 

**__**

Search for your love, the crystals of the heavens

Search for your love, please don't start to cry

Search for your love, I really

Want to hold you close to me now

Daisuke squeezed Taichi's hand, fighting off tears. "Yamato's coming, Taichi! Hold on, he's coming!" 

Sora took the other hand. "That's right, Taichi, Yamato's coming! You're going to be okay!" The others cast nervous glances around the room. Yamato was very special to Taichi, but that didn't mean he could work miracles or anything. Hikari buried her face into Takeru's chest, and he smiled sadly. 

"It's okay, we have to keep hoping. Don't worry." Daisuke finally started crying, and ran to the first pair of open arms. Which happened to be Ken's. Miyako didn't even bother to glare at him, because he knew that this was not the place to be jealous. 

__

Yamato ran down the sidewalk. His chest burned, his feet hurt, and sweat was pouring off of him, but he kept running. //Don't you *dare* leave yet, Taichi. I'll never forgive either of us if you leave me now! Not after everything we've gone through together! Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, The Dark Masters, the final battle in the Digital world! You can't die after all that! // "Taichi!" 

**__**

Your strong scent, I'm always (searching for it)

Can you hear my voice calling out (I love you so)

Where are you now 

My sweet love

Taichi reached out for his best friend. "Yamato…Yama-chan! Yamato!" The blonde turned his back on him and began to walk away. "Yamato…Don't go! Answer me! Please!" The blonde kept walking, not taking anymore notice of him. 

Hikari looked at her brother. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was trying not to cry. Yamato wasn't coming, and they were going to lose him. She could feel the darkness inside of her brother, and if Yamato didn't come soon, it would consume Taichi. //Please, Yamato, hurry!// 

**__**

Answer me, answer for me

Right away, answer for me

Answer me, answer for me

So gently, answer for me

Yamato threw the door open. "Yamato!" Takeru cried. His brother paid no attention to him, and ran to Taichi. 

"Taichi? It's me. Yamato. Can you hear me?" The original leader of the Chosen Children didn't move. "I'm so sorry…Taichi…" The others had never seen Yamato like this. And outside of Takeru, they had never seen Yamato cry. "Taichi…I'm sorry I made you leave. I love you…really, I do." There was still no movement on Taichi's part. Yamato broke down and wept. He had taken too long. It was too late…

"Yamato?" The blonde lifted his head. " Is that how you really feel, Yama-chan?" Taichi opened his eyes, staring at Yamato. "Do you mean it?" The rest of the room was overjoyed. Hikari kissed Takeru, Jyou, Iori, and Koushiro grinned. Daisuke squeezed Ken and promptly kissed him, and Miyako began hugging everyone in reach. Taichi wasn't going to die after all. They had been worried for nothing. He was going to be all right. The blonde kissed his forehead, soaking Taichi's hair with his tears. "Yes, Taichi, I mean it. I've always meant it. There's nothing that's going to separate us ever again, I promise." 

Six months later 

"Taichi, c'mon, move it!" Miyako shouted. "I wanna get going!" 

"I'm coming as fast as I can!" Taichi, after all this time, finally could get up and walk again. With a cane, to be sure, but he was walking. 

"I'll help you." With that, Yamato picked him up and carried him. Dropping a quick kiss on Taichi's nose, he whispered, "There. How's that?"

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect, Yama-chan." 

"It's *not* perfect." 

**Well, that's the end. Of this part of the story, anyway. Who knows, maybe there will be more of it. Hope everyone who asked for a squeal liked this one!**


End file.
